That Girl
by frombehindthekeyboard
Summary: Renesmee is tired of being the Cullen family's sweet, precious, delicate little flower. Tired of being Jacob's imprint. Tired of being Nessie. When a mysterious girl who looks exactly like her and holds a dangerous secret shows up, will she be able to help Renesmee become the girl she really is? T cuz of Mystery Girl & Renesmee's dirty mouths
1. Chocolate Brown Eyes

Morning light awakens the sleeping girl. She yawns and covers her eyes.

"Nessie, time to get up!" her mother calls. Renesmee really, really hates that nickname. She's tried asking her family to stop calling her Nessie, but all they do is say "okay," and continue to call her by that God-forsaken nickname. She damns Jacob to the deepest pits of hell for thinking that nickname up.

"Nessie, sweetie, wake up!" her mother says, poking her head into Renesmee's room.

"Don't call me Nessie," Renesmee groans, then rolls out of bed. She stumbles over to her walk-in closet, which is filled with designer clothes. Against her will.

_Although, _she speculates, _what _isn't _against my will around here?_

It is safe to say that Renesmee Carlie Cullen is _not _happy with her life. Having a huge closet filled with fancy clothes that her aunts, grandmother, and mother would go ballistic over if she didn't wear, when she is really more of a t-shirt and jeans girl. Having an elegant, pink room when she'd rather go for some darker colors. Having a family that's constantly fawning over her when she would just rather be alone. Having no say in who she gets to be with.

Ah, yes, the biggest issue. Renesmee can barely stand Jacob, and apparently she has to spend the rest of her immortal life with him. Sure, she used to like him when she was a little kid. But he will never be more than an annoying older brother to her.

She sighs and leaves the closet, opting to keep the pajamas on. After all, it's not like she has to be anywhere today.

_"Psst!"_

Renesmee jumps and whips around to face her somehow open window.

A pair of chocolate brown eyes stare back at her.

**Heh heh! ****_Cliffy! _****Sorry it's so short, but it's late and I have school tomorrow and I really just wanted to ****_get this idea out of my head!_**** Well anyway. Key out!**


	2. No Second Thoughts

**Well, that probably didn't make any sense for ya. See, I wrote the previous chappie on a school night, but I just now got around to updating it. Heh heh. Sorry. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Who are you?" Renesmee asks. She feels like she should be afraid of this person, especially since the only thing she can see are those chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes. She should to call her parents for help. But she just can't.

"Who am I?" the mystery person says. The voice sounds feminine.

Renesmee nods, and repeats, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rosalice, call me Allie..." the girl, Allie, says, but there's still that troubled note to her voice.

"I'm Renesmee," Renesmee says. "Will you come out?"

The girl steps into the light, and Renesmee gasps and steps back. Allie has coppery curls that reach her waist. An oval face. Exactly Renesmee's height, which was 5"6. Big eyes. Straight nose. Sort of pale. Rosy cheeks. And, is shimmering slightly in the sunlight that had just began streaming through the open window.

In other words, an exact replica of Renesmee.

"I know, I know, I'm just that gorgeous," Allie jokes after a minute.

"You.. Are you me?" Renesmee asks. Allie laughs. _That's my laugh._

"No, but I bet I could pass as you," the girl says, laughing again. "But anyway, I've been, how shall I say, _observing _your living conditions, and you do _not _seem happy. Which, in turn, makes me unhappy. So I'm kidnapping you!"

"You're kidnapping me?" Renesmee asks, amusement lacing her words. Allie nods, her curls bobbing up and down freely.

"I am giving you an opportunity to live a life of adventure and freedom! No more stinky vampires telling you what to do or what to wear or like, and the bestest part, from what I've seen: no more imprint! You'll get to be with whoever you want!" Allie offers.

Renesmee didn't even need to think on this one. All she did was take Allie's outstretched hand and run with her.


End file.
